


home is wherever i’m with you

by zukohss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukohss/pseuds/zukohss
Summary: Richie has something he needs to tell Eddie. He’s not sure when or where to do it, but he can’t let it remain unspoken this time around.





	home is wherever i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever? I love these two so much that I felt compelled to write something. Eddie and Richie really do deserve their happy ending.

Richie stared at the fluorescent lights in the hospital, tapping his leg restlessly. He kept replaying the image of Eddie being pierced in the chest by that stupid fucking clown and was struggling to keep it together. He knew he had to be strong for Eddie but it was just so hard. He had to remind himself that if Eddie could be brave when it mattered, so could he. 

It was so strange to him. A week ago, the losers were part of a past life he could not remember. Now, they were all he really gave a shit about. He was stripped of his childhood when he left Derry, and he refused to lose any of his friends again. Especially not Eddie. Not when he hadn’t told him how he really felt.

Richie sighed and stood up. Fuck, he needed some fresh air. He asked Bev if he could have a cigarette and went outside. Not long after, Bill walked out the front doors of the hospital. “How you holdin’ up, Rich?”

“Well, I did kill a man and witnessed a clown almost tear us to shreds, so you know, I’d say I’m doing peachy.”

Bill chucked at that. “Yeah, tell me about it. These past days have been surreal. Like some bad dream.” He placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “He’s gonna get through this, you know. I know it’s scary now, but he’s still here. Remember that.”

“Damnit Bill, I know it’s just- I need him to be better now. This uncertainty, it’s eating me up inside.” He took a long drag of his cigarette because he knew his voice would crack if he spoke again.

“Richie, I know. Just remember we’re all here for you and you’ll have the opportunity to tell him how you feel.” And with that, Bill smiled at him and went back inside.

“Man, I’ve been that fucking obvious...” Richie whispered to himself.

—

As the days went on, Richie spent pretty much every waking moment at the hospital. Once Eddie was out of surgery and remained stable, he was practically glued to his side. Eddie was on a fuckton of drugs and was pretty much out of it for a while.

So when Richie was reading a comic book on the most uncomfortable chair known to man and heard someone whisper “Hey dickwad,” he almost about had an aneurysm. 

“Holy shit, Eddie? Fuck! You scared the shit out of me.” 

Eddie laughed softly. “Sorry man, I just wanted to greet you properly.”

“You call that a proper greeting? Jesus. Chivalry is truly dead in this day and age.”

“Oh shut up. It is good to see you though, Rich. Really good. Even though you look like shit.”

“That’s not what your mom told me last night!”

“Dude, even now that she’s dead you’re still making jokes about her. You have no respect!” Eddie laughed but then winced slightly in pain. 

“As much as I want to sit here and tell you more about my escapades with Mrs. Kaspbrack, I should probably let everyone know you’re alive.” 

As Richie stood up, Eddie reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Rich, I just wanted to tell you...thank you. I wanted to thank you for believing in me down there. For making me feel invincible when I was so scared.”

Richie gulped. “Of course, Eds. Don’t ever sell yourself short. You are the bravest person I know.”

Eddie looked at him with a mixture of fondness and something he couldn’t quite place. Richie did not want to trick his mind into seeing things. He’d had enough of that this past week.

Eddie’s hand was still on his arm and he could feel his face heating up. He wanted so badly to grab his hand and place it in his own, but he didn’t want to creep Eddie out. Not when he had just woken up. 

He lightly tapped Eddie’s hand and went to grab the others. He would tell him eventually.

—

The day Eddie got discharged was a magnificent day for Richie to say the least. He would no longer be sleeping on uncomfortable chairs and eating shitty hospital food. He could finally exist outside the confines of these white walls. 

Eddie’s relief was on a whole ‘nother level, however. “God, do you know how unsanitary hospitals actually are? We are literally in a breeding ground for germs and bacteria. And not to mention the—“

“Yeah, yeah, I got the point. Luckily for you, you have a hot date with Trashmouth today.”

“Oh yeah speaking of which, where is everyone?” Eddie inquired. 

“Don’t worry too much about that. We’ll see them soon. How about we go grab some food?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie responded.

—

Richie took them to this little Italian restaurant he found online. It claimed to be authentic, or about as close you can get to authentic Italian food in Derry. 

He didn’t want to bombard Eddie with questions but there was a lot on his mind. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his head he couldn’t even hear Eddie talking to him. 

“Dude, are you okay? Did you see Pennywise in a vision or something?”

Richie grimaced. “Fuck no. That chapter is closed in my book. I was actually thinking about what’s going to happen next.”

Eddie stared at him intensely. “Yeah, it’s hard to not think of the inevitable. It’s not like we’re all going to settle down and live in the library here in Derry like one big happy family.”

“Could you imagine though? That sounds pretty fucking chaotic actually.” Richie chuckled. 

“Yeah, that would mean having to put up with your ass 24/7.”

“Eds, you know you love this ass, come on.” 

“Fuck off. Also, are you going to eat your garlic roll?”

“Have at it. Maybe you’ll get some meat on those bones.”

“Seriously though Richie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just know there’s not a lot of time until we all have to go back to our regularly scheduled lives. I know we haven’t exactly had the most fun reunion but being with you guys has made me feel whole again, as fucked up as that sounds.”

“I know what you mean. I can’t even imagine going back to Myra and New York City after all that’s happened.” Eddie looked down, deep in thought.

“Yeah man, aren’t you fucking married? She must be wondering where the hell you are.”

“Yeah she is. I don’t want to deal with her right now though, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Fair enough. Hey, do you mind if we make a quick stop before we go to visit everyone?” Richie hoped Eddie couldn’t hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, of course.” Eddie smiled.

—

Richie’s palms were sweating the entire time on the drive. He did not know how he was supposed to just come out and confess to his childhood friend that he’s been in love with him for 27 years but never had the balls to say anything about it until now. 

He was terrified of being rejected and mocked by Eddie but he supposed it was better than the alternative: to keep living a lie. If there was anything that stupid ass clown did teach him, it was that he did not need to be ashamed of who he was.

As he pulled up to the infamous kissing bridge, he could see Eddie’s eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“Dude, is this the kissing bridge? Wow.”

“Yeah, there’s something I want to show you.” Richie was trying so hard to keep it together but he was a nervous wreck on the inside.

They both stepped out of the car and Richie figured he wouldn’t say anything until he got a reading on Eddie’s reaction. 

He pulled out his pocket knife and went to kneel in front of the carving he’d made 27 years ago. Sure enough the “R + E” was still there.

Richie re-carved the R and turned to face Eddie. 

Eddie’s face had a mixture of emotions. His mouth was open and he seemed like he wanted to say a million different things but couldn’t find the right words. 

Richie dropped the knife, stood up and faced him directly. “I know you must be thinking what the fuck is going on right now, but I’m in love with you Eddie. Always have been. The moment I saw you again at Jade of the Orient, all the emotions came rushing back. You meant so much to me when we were kids and you still do now. When I thought you were dying in the tunnels, I was panicking. Panicking because I would never get to see you again. I can’t imagine life going back to the way it was before. I am so crazy about you it’s...”

Before Richie could finish his thought, Eddie pressed their lips together. It started out innocently enough, but as the kiss deepened, Eddie was nibbling on Richie’s lower lip and had his hands fisted in his hair. It was really fucking hot to say the least. 

They kissed for what felt like hours until they both pulled away. Eddie was completely out of breath. 

“Jesus.” Richie said. 

“I...have also wanted to do that for 27 years.” Eddie responded.

“I—holy fuck. Edward Kaspbrack, you are a fucking wet dream.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Trashmouth.”

“Looks like you’ve proven me wrong after all. Chivalry isn’t dead.” Richie was practically beaming as he said those words. 

“I always loved you too, Richie. I knew it when we were kids and I know it now. I was so in denial all my life, for God’s sake, I married the reincarnation of my own mother.”

“Yeah there’s definitely some Oedipal shit going on there.”

“Shut up. What I’m trying to say is I spent my whole life doing what was safe, but not anymore. I’m going to take risks. I’m going to be brave. And it’s all because of you.”

“Damn, Eddie, you sound like such a sap. Guess dealing with a homicidal clown and facing death in the face will do that to you.”

“Touché.”

Richie grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He then pressed both their foreheads together and they stayed like that for a while.

When they finally broke apart, Eddie walked over to the bridge and re-carved the “E.”


End file.
